Guess What?
by HPPJOandHG4ever
Summary: I'm going in the lives of the Golden Trio and telling them a bit of their lives. Couldn't figure out genres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm doing a three shot about me going into the lives of the Golden Trio and spoiling stuff for them. Remember spoilers for The Deathly Hallows… so hopefully you read it. Don't read if you haven't, because it will make you sad …and stuff. Okay, they're all about 9 or 10 here. To the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to? Fine, fine, I'll say the disclaimer Hermione! Jeez. I'm not the wonderful woman known as J.K. Rowling, happy? No? What else do you want Hermione? Oh, that's easy…**

The twelve-year-old girl wandered through the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole, trying to not be seen. Over and over the hills she went, towards the Burrow. When she saw it, she sighed in relief. She had finally made it. Now, to talk to a certain red head...

Ronald Weasley had just come outside from lunch, when he saw a girl a few years older than him sneak towards the Burrow. Ron furrowed his eyebrows, then assumed she was here to talk to one of his brothers, or maybe she was here to pick up one of Ginny's friends (that happened a lot). He was NOT expecting the girl to walk towards him, and scream,

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RON FREAKIN' WEASLEY!"

"What?" Ron said, confused. _Who is she?_

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself", she said, excited, in what Ron noticed to be in American accent, "I am what is known as a fan girl. I'm also a fan fiction writer. So yes, people better not get on my bad side. After all, the pen is mightier than the sword, unless the sword in question is Riptide. Ask Hermione in, like 20 years," she said, when she saw Ron's look.

"Who's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that. Look, Ron, you are not overshadowed by the rest of your family. Sure, Bill's a curse-breaker, Charlie trains dragons, Percy has good grades, the twins are funny, and Ginny's a _girl._ But you, Ronald Bilius Weasley have something they don't."", Ron cringed when she used his full name, for if she knew that, what else did she know? She could know all about his family and friends, too.

"What is that?" questioned Ron.

"I can't tell you Ron."

Ron was tired of asking questions. "Why not?"

The girl replied, "Well first off, I could ruin the book ser-"She cut herself off using a string of cuss words, and Ron could've sworn he heard her say, "For Peeta's sake-" but he wasn't sure._ Who's Peeta?_

"Damn, I just had to break the fourth wall didn't I, well anyway, you have to find out about that on your own. It could be your greatest strength, or your biggest weakness. It depends on your actions," the, how did she say it-fan girl- checked her watch, adjusted her glasses (in a way that strongly reminded Ron of Percy, his older brother), and said, "Damn, I better go. Oh yeah, you won't remember this meeting, and when you have an important choice, I'll be in the back of your mind. Or, at least my voice."

The girl walked away, and just before she turned to the corner she looked at Ron and said, "Ron, she's not in love with him. I mean, he's in love with your little sister. She loves _you, _Ron_._"

Then the girl disappeared.

**_Eight Years Later_**

"Ron, don't go, please, please!"

He looked at her then looked away, avoiding her eyes. He didn't need to see the sorrow and disappointment in them.

_She'll never love me. It's always about Harry, _he thought bitterly. He took a breath and Appearated.

As he Appearated away, he suddenly saw a face of a young girl, with brown eyes, brown hair, and a sad smile on her face. But it wasn't Hermione, for this girl had glasses, and her teeth had pieces of metal glued on, with a wire keeping them together. He heard what he thought was her voice running through his mind.

_Ron, she's not in love with him. I mean, he's in love with your little sister. She loves _you_, Ron._

He told the voice to shut up, because it can't be true.

Right?

**A/N And… cut. I really enjoyed writing this. Don't expect another update for a bit, I don't want you to get all excited about another update, then look around, and be disappointed. Oh yeah, a special shout out to TurboWiz70 for following me and being the ONLY reviewer on my one-shot. *cries in corner***

**Yeah, sorry for those who didn't get the Percy Jackson reference. Percy has a pen that turns into a sword and that's why every time I hear the saying, "The pen is mightier than the sword", I laugh. Really loud. I figured Hermione would read it in the future.**

**I also just finished ****_13 Reasons Why_****. Read it. It's amazing and powerful and awesome and… okay, I'll stop rambling. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

**A/N Hello my peeps! Before you kill me, I am a horrible procrastinator. There. I'm also a very busy person, with jiu-jitsu, Girl Scouts, and homework, the bane of my existence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I kidnapped Harry Potter but he somehow got away, so I'm stuck doing the disclaimer. I do NOT own Harry Potter because I am 12. And I'm not blond.**

The bushy-haired girl ran to the corner with her library book in hand, fighting off tears. Those mean kids always made fun of her teeth, her hair, and the way she made stuff happen. I mean, it wasn't her fault the paint landed on everyone except her. Right?

Hermione suddenly heard a _CRACK! _She whipped her head around and saw a girl, who was about twelve, come towards her. _Great, someone else to make fun of me._

The girl called Hermione's name a few times and finally seemed to notice where Hermione actually was. The girl came nearer and Hermione flinched, wondering what she was going to do.

She was not expecting, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me?" replied Hermione.

"What's wrong? Were those kids bullying you? Oh, when I get my hands on those bas-"

The girl was cut off by Hermione. "Wait, who are you? What are you doing here? And most importantly, why are you talking to me?"

The girl looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be talking to you? You're Hermione _freaking _Granger."

"Exactly. I'm Hermione Granger, the friendless know-it-all. Kids make fun of me all the time, whether it's about my teeth, my hair, or the fact that I'm _'the_ _teacher's pet',_ they always do. Why are you any different?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. She replied, "Look at me,_ with your eyes open._ Are we really that different?"

_She's right,_ Hermione thought. The girl had bushy brown hair, although it was wavy, rather than curly. She had brown eyes, although they were brown-brown, not chocolate-brown. She was like an older, tanner, Hermione, who wore braces and glasses.

"I get teased too, Hermione. The only way to make it through, is to persevere. It helps to have friends, too. But you'll get them when you're in a pretty life threatening situation," she laughed, and so did Hermione. _She isn't so bad._

The girl got up, saying, "Remember Hermione, when the going gets tough, the tough get going. And you are pretty tough."

She walked towards the corner, and just before she turned, she stopped and said, "Hey, your knight in shining armor, the one that saves you from certain death and all that stuff? He's a different type of hero. The one you would least expect. But, hey, expect the unexpected, right?"

And the girl disappeared.

**_Two Years Later_**

_"__Persevere,_ _persevere, persevere," _Hermione muttered under her breath. That's when Ronald Weasley broke the dam.

_"__Nightmare, that one."_

Yet, here she was, six-and-a-half hours later, covering for both Ron and Harry. Why?

_I get teased too, Hermione. The only way to make it through is to persevere. It helps to have friends, too. But you'll get them when you're in a pretty life threatening situation._

_Huh,_ thought Hermione, with a light chuckle, _I guess she's right._

**A/N Here we are! Hope you like it! Also, I have a friend who ****_wrote a freaking book_****, and she would like it if you read it. It's called ****_The Deadly Curse_****. It's amazing she got it published because she was 11. Go ahead. Gasp. I know I did. **

**If you haven't guessed by now the fan girl is me. Yeah, I really look like that and I get teased like Hermione, although more about the fact I like glasses and braces and about my hair. Okay… sad moment over!**

**I would like to thank *is cut off due to the fact that she wants to thank every-****_freaking_****-person in the entire world*… and most of all my wonderful reviewers. You are awesome. Gold stars! **

**R&R!**

ent here...


End file.
